YEARS OF LOVE
by mutmut chan
Summary: Bersama seseorang itu selama bertahun-tahun tidak menjamin akan selamanya seperti itu. Terkadang kita terlalu yakin hingga tidak sadar seseorang yang kita anggap akan selalu ada itu akhirnya pergi. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Wonkyu. BL.


Setelah sekian lama, Mutmut Chan mempersembahkan ini untuk OTP tercinta..

.

"Years of Love"

Ada kalanya orang-orang datang dan pergi dari kehidupan kita dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, entah itu untuk benar-benar tinggal atau hanya untuk memberi kita sebuah pelajaran. Cho Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya setelah usianya menginjak 31 tahun. Seandainya ia memang benar-benar tahu setiap alasan orang-orang yang datang dan pergi dari hidupnya, akankah ia benar-benar lebih berhati-hati? Atau setidaknya memilih alasan siapa yang cocok untuknya. Lalu bagaimana jika pada awalnya orang itu datang tanpa alasan sama sekali?  
Menjadi seorang manajer di sebuah penerbit buku bukanlah pekerjaan yang Kyuhyun impikan. Ia mengambil jurusan seni musik di tempat kuliahnya dulu bukan tanpa alasan. Laki-laki itu pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi mimpi, terkadang memang tetap menjadi mimpi. Setidaknya, apa yang ia peroleh kini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengubur mimpi itu.  
"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-sshi. Tuan Shim Changmin dari Seoul ingin bertemu Anda." Sebuah suara dari intercom menyela fokus Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk meneliti pekerjaannya. "Suruh dia datang lagi di jam makan siang nanti. Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang, tanpa izin, membuka pintu ruangannya dengan sedikit paksaan. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kurus muncul sambil menenteng sebuah tas. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandangi tamunya itu dengan dahi mengkerut.  
"Jadi, siapa yang semalam di telepon memintaku untuk langsung datang ke kantor setelah aku tiba di New York?" Kata laki-laki itu yang kemudian melemparkan tasnya di sofa ruangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya sambil menghela nafas. Ia memang kerap melupakan beberapa hal. Janji kepada sahabat karibnya ini contohnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa semalam ia menghampirkan waktu hampir satu jam mengobrol dengan Changmin di telepon sebelum pemuda itu lepas landas dari Seoul menuju New York, kota yang ditinggalinya sekarang ini. Dengan santainya semalam ia menawari Changmin untuk langsung datang ke kantornya setelah ia sampai dan mentraktirnya makan siang.  
"Maaf. Aku lupa, 'kay." Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit untuk menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya.  
"Kau tidak lupa tapi melupakan aku." Ujar Changmin dengan nada kesal meskipun ia kini tengah membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.  
"Bagaimana Seoul? Kau masih bisa hidup tanpa aku?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepada Changmin dan mengajak laki-laki yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk di sofa.  
Changmin hanya mendengus dan menenggak air. Keduanya kemudian terdiam.  
"Senang sekali melihatmu bisa nyaman di New York, lihatlah pipimu. Kukira jerawatmu bermasalah lagi sampai pipimu bengkak." Kyuhyun menendang lutut Changmin tanpa main-main.  
"Aku akan di sini selama dua hari, pastikan kau mentraktirku makanan yang enak-enak." Ujar Changmin lagi.  
"Terima kasih sudah datang." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya itu.

.

oOo

We have met for 7 years, nobody knew we would say goodbye this easily...  
But we did break up, Memories of our arguments remained for a long time...

Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang akan mengandalkan logikanya dalam setiap keputusan yang ia ambil. Bukannya ia tidak berperasaan, tapi perasaan lebih sering mengacaukannya daripada membantunya. Itulah sebabnya ketika kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Siwon, laki-laki yang sudah berlabel menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun, ia memasang tampang super datar ketika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka harus "putus".  
"Apa tidak ada solusi lain?" Tanya Siwon memegang tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.  
"Kau tahu, hyung. Pada akhirnya nanti kita hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Aku tidak mau diriku sakit.  
Siwon, pemuda yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun, menghela nafas panjang. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun berarti ia harus siap menerima kekalahan –atau mengalah. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang sebuah fakta. Ia tidak bisa memungkirinya, tapi ia juga tidak mau mengakuinya begitu saja.  
Sebelum berpacaran, kedua pemuda itu awalnya bertetangga. Pada dasarnya mereka tumbuh bersama. Meskipun tidak selalu berada dalam sekolah yang sama, di mana Siwon di sini lebih tua 1 tahun dari Kyuhyun, tapi mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mungkin itu juga lah yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka berdua untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, atau kakak beradik. Kini, ketika Siwon sudah lulus SMA, Kyuhyun baru duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Kedua orang tua Siwon memutuskan untuk menyekolahkannya di luar kota, jauh dari kampung halaman yang mereka tempati sekarang. Itu berarti mereka akan memulai hubungan jarak jauh. Pada awalnya, itu adalah sebuah ide yang bagus. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ide itu berubah menjadi bencana.  
"Kita masih bisa berhubungan tanpa harus bertemu setiap hari." Siwon mencoba bertahan.  
"Ya, maksudmu kita berhubungan lewat telepon saja? Sementara menunggumu pulang adalah sebuah keajaiban karena jarak dari tempatmu kuliah dengan rumah sudah memakan waktu 8 jam sendiri." Kyuhyun terus menekan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa memang ini adalah keputusan paling masuk akal yang bisa ia lakukan.  
"Aku akan pulang sesering mungkin, Kyu. Kenapa kau sudah pesimis sejak awal. Atau sebenarnya ini hanyalah alasanmu agar bisa berpisah denganku begitu saja?" Percekcokan itu semakin menggelinding liar. Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Siwon darinya.  
"Aku sangat mengenalmu, hyung. Meskipun kau sekarang berjanji akan pulang sesering mungkin, tapi pada kenyataannya nanti, setelah kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah atau teman-teman barumu, kau tidak akan mengingatku sama sekali." Siwon diam.  
"Itulah kenapa sebelum kita mulai menyakiti satu sama lain, kenapa kita tidak akhiri sekarang saja. Kita masih bisa berteman biasa. Kau bisa kuliah dengan tenang, aku bisa fokus pada sekolahku. Kita bisa lihat nanti, kalau memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, hal-hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa, hyung." Perut Siwon mendadak geli. Ia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Ini sungguh lucu. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, menyakitkan sekaligus menggelikan. Benarkah pemuda itu berusia 16 tahun? ia berpikir lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Tapi pemikirannya itu sungguh naif, tahu apa dia tentang nanti?

.

.

"Kau benar-benar putus dengan Siwon hyung?" Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menghabiskan yoghurt pisangnya dengan kepala menunduk.  
Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Mungkin memang karena mereka benar-benar masih muda.

They say it's painful to say "good bye", but we couldn't even feel that...  
We told ourselves calmly "that's just how it is"

oOo

Pada akhirnya berpisah adalah keputusan yang tepat –bagi Kyuhyun. Sejak kepergian Siwon ke tempat barunya, ia belum pernah pulang ke kampung halamannya selama 3 bulan. Mungkin Siwon benar-benar fokus pada kuliahnya, atau teman-teman barunya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sebelumnya, lebih seru dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Setelah satu semester, akhirnya Siwon pulang. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpisah selama 6 bulan tanpa bertegur sapa satu sama lain, bahkan melalui sms atau telepon. Rumah keduanya bersebelahan, jadi mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk tahu kabar kepulangan Siwon. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia datang ke rumahnya? Menyambutnya dengan pelukan?  
Namun keduanya tanpa sengaja dipertemukan ketika Kyuhyun pulang sekolah dan Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membuang kantong sampah di depan rumahnya. Itu adalah momen yang cukup canggung bagi mereka berdua. "Hi, hyung." Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang menyapa. Mereka tidak mungkin terus berpura-pura menjadi orang asing 'kan?  
"Hi. Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Siwon. Menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya setelah mengikat kantong sampah yang nantinya diangkut oleh petugas kebersihan itu.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk. Keduanya diam, hanya saling mengamati satu sama lain sesekali. Siwon dengan bentuk wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tegas, Kyuhyun yang semakin tumbuh tinggi. "Kau mau mampir?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Aneh rasanya berdiri di depan rumah seperti itu dan berbasa-basi.  
Kyuhyun tampak ragu tapi entah ada dorongan darimana pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.  
Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon yang terlihat lengang. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, mereka segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar Siwon yang tidak banyak berubah sejak Kyuhyun mengunjunginya terakhir kali.  
Siwon menyodorinya segelas orange juice yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur. Kyuhyun melepas tas ranselnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Siwon. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 10 tahun bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar ini. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Siwon lagi-lagi memulai percakapan basa-basi.  
"Baik. Aku ujian tengah semester Minggu depan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan untuk mereka berdua.  
"Bagaimana dengan Hyung? Apa tempat barunya menyenangkan?"  
"Ya. Cukup menyenangkan. Aku melakukan hal-hal baru di sana." Tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto sebelum duduk di samping Siwon.  
"Lihat. Aku naik gunung bersama teman-temanku bulan lalu." Siwon tampak antusias menceritakannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau harus mengajak aku kapan-kapan."  
Senyum Siwon mendadak lenyap. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya setelah termenung agak lama.  
Kali ini, bukannya logika yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk merespons hal ini, tapi ia justru memanggil perasaannya. Dan itu bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan. "Kau sudah punya pacar baru?" Ada banyak hal yang Siwon sebenarnya bisa tanyakan pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia justru memilih pertanyaan itu.  
Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Bahkan ia tidak menangis ketika mereka berpisah. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis.  
"Apa Hyung pikir aku bisa mencari pengganti Hyung secepat itu?"

As time passed at my own, regretting and missing you... Looking at myself with a different heart First as friends, next as lovers, it's true what they say that when you break up, "it's hard to stay as friends"...

oOo

Ketika Kyuhyun lulus SMA, Siwon datang ke acara kelulusannya. Ia memberinya hadiah sebuah ponsel dan menyimpan nomor ponselnya sendiri di dalamnya.  
"Kau bisa menelepon Hyung saja kapan pun kau mau –atau kau butuh." Kata Siwon ketika orang tua Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sibuk memberi ucapan selamat kepada yang lain.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, hyung." Dan tanpa sadar memeluk Siwon.  
Setelah itu, Kyuhyun meneruskan kuliahnya di jurusan seni musik di sebuah universitas yang berada di kota berbeda dengan Siwon. Namun kali ini, mereka lebih sering bertukar sapa melalui sms, meskipun hanya seminggu sekali atau ketika Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan dengan kuliah umum bahasa Inggrisnya, ia akan segera menghubungi Siwon yang notabenenya kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi.  
"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada suatu malam melalui telepon. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 dinihari.  
"Hmmm ya. Tapi sekarang aku bangun. Ada apa?" Suara Siwon tampak serak setelah bangun tidur.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya sedang bosan." "Kau bisa bermain game kalau bosan, Kyu. Aku tahu. Ada apa?" Tentu saja Siwon akan tahu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan. Ia selalu punya cara untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Tapi merasa bosan pada waktu seperti ini, Siwon tahu ada yang tidak beres.  
"Ku kira aku jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasku. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama." Siwon benar-benar terjaga kali ini. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta? tiba-tiba saja Siwon memanggil kembali memori-memori masa lalu yang sudah ia tinggalkan jauh-jauh ketika ia masih bersama Kyuhyun. Apakah mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta dan pernahkah Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaan padanya? Mulut Siwon gatal untuk menanyakannya.  
"Um, kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" Tanya Siwon.  
"Mengatakan apa? Kalau aku suka padanya? Pffttt... itu tidak akan terjadi, Hyung." Siwon tidak menyahutinya lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mendengar jawaban itu. "Halo? Hyung?" Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ya? Um, katakan saja kalau kau suka padanya. Darimana kau tahu apa yang ia rasakan kalau kau tidak mengatakannya duluan, 'kan?"  
Kali ini Kyuhyun yang diam. "Iya tentu saja. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, hyung. Aku ada kelas besok pagi.  
Maaf mengganggumu." "Selamat tidur, Kyu." Siwon sudah akan mematikannya ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyahut lagi.  
"Hyung..."  
Siwon menunggu.  
"Aku harap Hyung juga segera menemukan orang yang baik untuk Hyung."  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya.

Telling you "you need to mete a good person too", when I didn't really mean it...

oOo

I know, we were both really innocent... that we can't have that kind of love again...  
That I'll remain as memories... there is nothing I can do now...

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Changmin ketika akhinya mereka memasuki sebuah restoran di dekat kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.  
"Um, tidak sering." Jawab Kyuhyun yang segera memesan seporsi lasagna dan secangkir kopi.  
"Ku dengar dia akan membuka cabang kantornya di California." Changmin memesan menu yang sama.  
"Senang mendengarnya. Dia tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku." Kata Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak tertarik untuk membahas Siwon.  
"Dia tidak cerita padamu atau kau tidak mau tahu?" Goda Changmin yang sudah hafal betul dengan watak Kyuhyun.  
"Dua-duanya. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan dia sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak kesal.  
"Baiklah, Tuan Pemarah. Ku kira kau sudah move on darinya, tapi kau terlihat marah sekali setiap aku menyebut namanya?"  
"Move on berarti kau berhenti membicarakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.  
"Move on berarti kau sesekali membicarakannya, menyebut namanya, tapi akhirnya kau sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa." Kyuhyun tidak lagi menimpali. Ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering menandakan adanya sms masuk.  
Kau sedang ada waktu? Aku sedang di New York. Bisa bertemu?  
Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat. Orang yang baru saja menjadi topik perbincangannya dengan Changmin mendadak muncul di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponselnya pada Changmin agar ia melihat. Changmin menatapnya dengan seringai.  
"Temui dia kalau berani." Kata Changmin menantang.  
Kyuhyun suka tantangan.  
Tentu saja, hyung. Kapan?  
Kyuhyun membalas singkat.  
Sekarang?  
Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetikkan balasannya. Tentu.  
"Aku harus pergi." Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak.  
"Heyy... kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan makan siangku?" protes Changmin.  
"Aku akan membayarnya tenang saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka.  
Di dalam taksi, Kyuhyun membaca kembali alamat yang dikirimkan Siwon di mana nantinya mereka akan bertemu. Entah logika atau perasaan yang sedang diturutinya sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuannya terakhir dengan Siwon. Waktu itu ia baru menjalani 2 semester kuliahnya sementara Siwon sudah mulai menyusun skripsinya. Mereka bertemu di kampung halaman ketika keduanya sama-sama pulang. Kyuhyun tidak banyak mendengar mengenai kehidupan Siwon semasa kuliah. Apakah laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kekasih baru atau tidak. Ia hanya terkadang akan memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman menarik yang ia lalui ketika naik gunung atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Tapi di situ, ia tidak menjelaskan dengan siapa ia pergi, laki-laki atau wanita, atau apa hubungan mereka.  
Kyuhyun berpacaran sekali ketika ia duduk di semester 4. Kemudian putus beberapa bulan setelahnya karena ia tidak bisa menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya egois. Ia bercerita kepada Siwon mengenai hal itu. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya menjawab bahwa Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik daripada orang itu.  
Perjalanan menuju Cafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu memakan waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit. Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di Cafe itu Siwon sudah menunggu di tempat duduk paling ujung. Ia memesan segelas Americano dingin tanpa gula, sementara Kyuhyun memesan cold latte dengan tambahan rasa raspberry.  
"Apa hyung sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai basa-basi.  
"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai. Kau terlihat lebih segar." Komentar Siwon.  
Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi komentar itu membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Penampilan Siwon telah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat lebih tampan tentu saja. Usianya sekarang sudah 33 tahun, dengan bisnis yang sukses, apalagi yang bisa Siwon capai setelah ini?  
Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pengamatannya mengenai Siwon ketika akhirnya ia sadar Siwon menyodorkannya sebuah amplop. Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.  
"Bukalah. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu sendiri." Kyuhyun menerima amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar. Perasaannya kali ini tidak menyenangkan. Amplop itu ringan. Isinya sebuah kertas berwarna pink dengan beberapa gambar bunga di ujungnya.  
Tulisannya berwarna emas. Terlihat cukup elegan. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca isi tulisannya. Sebuah undangan. Pernikahan. Siwon akan menikah dengan seorang gadis. 2 minggu lagi. Pipi Kyuhyun rasanya seperti kaku. Ia tidak kuat untuk menariknya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Tapi ia tetap memaksakannya, karena aneh sekali kalau ia tidak tersenyum.  
"Um... hyung akan menikah?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menannyakannya untuk memastikan. Barangkali ia salah baca, atau penglihatannya sudah benar-benar buruk.  
Siwon mengangguk. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya dan menampakkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukan wajah itu.  
"S-selamat." Kyuhyun seperti ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri yang mendadak gagap. Apa memang beritanya semengejutkan ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menduga ini sebelumnya? Apa ia berpikir Siwon akan tiba-tiba melamarnya dan tidak menikahi orang lain? Bodoh sekali.  
"Hyung tidak pernah cerita." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.  
Siwon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam,"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan segera menikah. Ini keputusan yang sedikit mendadak, aku tidak merencanakannya sebelumnya jadi aku belum bisa bercerita kepadamu."  
Tapi Hyung akan tetap menikah kan? Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti dengan jawaban yang Siwon berikan.  
"Kau bisa mengajak kekasih barumu kalau sempat." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan menjawab terlalu cepat.  
"Aku belum punya kekasih lagi." Aku terlalu berharap kan kalau suatu saat bisa kembali menjadi kekasihmu?  
"Oh." Suasana mendadak canggung.  
Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Tiba-tiba ia melirik arlojinya. Baru 15 menit ia di sana, bahkan kopinya baru saja datang. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Siwon lagi.  
"Um, hyung maaf sekali aku tiba-tiba ingat aku ada janji dengan seorang klien jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi selamat, akan aku usahakan untuk pulang di pernikahanmu nanti." Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan hampir saja tersandung kaki kursi yang didudukinya jika Siwon tidak segera menahan tangannya.  
"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengharapkan kehadiranmu." Dan Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.  
Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa memeluk lebih erat.

Hearing your words "I'm getting married", for a while I was speechless... they were your last words to me, but "I love you" were the only words I wanted to hear...

Sejak putus dengan Siwon, baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis karena merasa kehilangan laki-laki yang sejak lama berada di sampingnya itu. Kyuhyun sungguh egois dengan mengira Siwon akan selalu ada untuknya.

TAMAT Dengan cinta,  
Mutmut Chan. 


End file.
